harem_al_sultanfandomcom-20200213-history
Sultana Mariyam
Sultana Mariyam is an Ottoman princess, the daughter of Ottoman Sultan Suleiman the Magnificent and his legal wife, Hüyam. She is the most powerful imperial princess in Ottoman history and is one of the prominent figures of the Sultanate of Women. She was born during the reign of her father, Suleiman the Magnificent. Her mother is Sultana Hüyam, an Orthodox priest's daughter, who was the current Sultan's concubine at the time. her mother, Hürrem, was freed and became Suleiman's legal wife. in Istanbul at the age of seventeen, Mihrimah got married to Rüstem, a devshirme from Croatia who rose to become Governor of Diyarbakır and later, Suleiman's Grand Vizier. Mariyam has 1 daughter Amira Aisha. Content: Origins/Birth, Family, Social Hierarchy/the Social stratification or the Royal classification, personality family and many more Origins and Birth Mariam is the daughter of Huyam and Sultan Suleiman. when she was born it was meant for the wives/sultanas for the Sultan to have a boy. this thought was at first that her mother didn't want to see her after her birth. when she was born it was the hardest birth that her mother ever had. Name Mariam's name means "Sun (lit. clemency, compassion, endearment, affection) and Moon". n Iran it is also the name of a flower, the tuberose basically any flora. Social Hierarchy/the Social stratification/ the Royal classification Sultana Mariam in her name is, in fact, a Sultana or Amira, She has her subjects and she has her place. Mariam is the only daughter of the Sultan making her quite special. Mariam has her power due to being the daughter of Sultana Huyam who has her ways of getting what she needs. She is the most powerful imperial princess and is one of the prominent princesses. The Hierarchy: '''This Sultana's hierarchy is quite justified for her. Mariam has to bow down and obey orders of the Sultan. Mariam has to bow down and listen to the sultana's before her like Sultanat Shahrazad, Khadija, Beyan, Nahid Doran and her mother of course. She also has to show the respect to her 2 older brothers Amir Mustafa and Amir Muhammed. her subjects are quite well known who have to respect her and bow down to her.subjects are the '''Grand Vizier (prime minister) or other Viziers '''and the younger princes, like all the other Sultanas, Mariam can command Agha's or officers and Pashas who are civil administrators as well as the rest of the maids of haramlek. she commands the people of her court. '''Her COURT: * Maids: Nabiha, Dana, Ibeke, Clover, Amal, Nadia, Lu'liya, Yaquta, Opal and Zubraju *'Aghawat'/ Commanded Officers: Sumbul Agha, Wiam Agha, and Zomoruda Agha *'''Doctor: '''Sharee Khanum Family * Sultana al-Umm (Grandmother) * Sultan Suleiman (Father) * Sultana Huyam (Mother) * Sultana Khadija, Shahrazad ad Beyan (Aunts) * Esmehan (Cousin) * Amir Mustafa (half-brother) * Amir Mohamed, Salim, Bayezid and Jihangir (Brothers)] * Sultana Nahid Doran (Step Mother) Personality independence and adventurousness. Bubbly, cute sarcastic, ambitious Feisty sophisticated and loyal. determined, kind compassionate, caring. Intelligent, sassy, loving, resourceful, honorable, passionate, modest, humble, opinionated, persistent, blunt and honest, manipulative, joyful spirit and playful, temperamental. sadness, special and sweet, resentful, bitterness and indignation, bittersweet, sympathetic and empathetic Mariam is born the middle child of the Sultana Huyam and Sultan Suleyman and the only girl, daughter, and sister. since Mariam is the youngest and the only girl, sister of her brothers her brothers and parents love her with all their hearts considering her the light of their eyes as well as they don't want her sad and comfort her. Mariam is sensitive and warm, displaying a quick and delicate appreciation of others' feelings and enthusiasm, affection, and kindness with the tenderest of heart. Mariam is always bubbly and cute but her mother impacted her cheery and joyful spirit. In some terms is more like her mother than realized. like her mother she is quite ambitious, determined and sophisticated to what she needs to do. when it comes to the sultanate the personality of her mother sheds from her quickly as she is blunt and honest says things to the Sultanas without concerns for there feelings crossing the line a bit. this as well as the fact that if anyone messes with her they should watch out. . Enemies * Sultanate: Sultana al-Umm, Khadija, Shahrazad, Beyan, and Nahid Doran * Ibrahim Pasha * Ferial and Fairuza Khanum